(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch-type tightening device structure, and more particularly to a device structure for tightening a rope for a ship cover such that the ship cover will not be blown off by a strong wind after the structure is connected with the ship cover, and is provided with rollers for enabling a smooth gliding of the rope. The present invention can be applied to a device used to tighten an opening of a bag or the like, and is especially used in a cover for an automobile, a yacht, or an aqua-bike.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a common vehicle such as a motorcycle, an automobile, a yacht, or an aqua-bike has to be parked and idle for a longer time, a dust-proof cloth or cover is usually used to cover it. This kind of cover can be used to prevent the vehicle from gaining dust or sand, and can prevent a casing of the vehicle from being cracked by exposure to the sun. As far as a transportation vehicle is concerned, most common covers used include a dust cover for an automobile, and a ship cover for a yacht, which can prevent the vehicle from gaining dust or sand, or from an entry of a small animal such as a kitten or a doggy, in order to keep clean. On the other hand, a cover in a specific shape is also used for a motorcycle or an aqua-bike for covering in an idle situation.
However, as the dust cover is generally covered on the exterior of the motorcycle, automobile, or yacht, it is easily to be blown off and dropped accidentally due to a strong wind. Accordingly, an effect of tightly binding is imperative.
In addition, most of fixing ends of this kind of one-way rope tightening device structure are hooked by tying dead knots to the ropes, such that the ropes can only be released from loose ends. Therefore, it will not achieve a function of completely unlocking the fixing ends quickly and conveniently, thereby limiting an operational mode in application.
Accordingly, an improved structure of tightening device is invented for providing a tightening to a rope without slipping, such that the automobile cover or ship cover will not to be blown off by a strong wind.